


Love Psalm.

by kuromi1905



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alleria needs some love, Alleria suffers too much, Angst, Drama, I like to make the characters suffer, I'm evil?), Mental Instability, Mention of abuse, Mention of past relationship, Psychological Drama, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Turalyon is a damn manipulator, but will it have a happy ending, death of a character, mention of posttraumatic stress disorder, psychological abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Creyó ser amada. Creyó en sus promesas vacías. Pero siempre supo no podía engañarse. Que no podría seguir ignorando el miedo, las pesadillas,la desesperación o el dolor que sentía con solo verlo a los ojos.Porque su corazón se desgarraba un poco mas con cada caricia. Porque su alma se resquebrajaba mas con cada palabra. Porque su amor la estaba matando y lentamente la llevaba al borde del abismo...Porque era incapaz de amarlo.Y solo quería ser libre. Quería arrancar las paginas de su historia y quemar su recuerdo en las llamas del olvido...Queria reescribir su salmo de amor."
Kudos: 2





	Love Psalm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola aquí nuevamente yo, la chica de las ideas rara y con un pequeño gran gusto por el Sylvaina xD  
> En esta ocasión he venido a traer una historia autoconclusiva, un tanto larga, sobre Alleria y su "relación" con Turalyon. Esta idea surgió de un debate que tuve en twitter sobre una escena en especifico del libro (O relato) "Mas alla del portal oscuro" (si no mal recuerdo) en donde se veía un poco mas a fondo como nació la relación entre Turalyon y Alleria, llegando a la conclusión que, para mi, su relación es bastante toxica y la escena que antes mencione me dejo pensando, por lo vago y las palabras convenientemente bonitas que usa, que pudo haber una violación O a lo sumo el se aprovecho de Alergia en un momento de debilidad.(y que Turalyon me desagrada aun mas) 
> 
> En fin, solo advertir que esta historia contendrá altas dosis de angustia y sufrimiento. Habrá una mención implícita (no tanto) de una violacio o abuso sexual. Violencia psicológica. Mención de delirios y pensamientos suicidas.
> 
> Mas que nada quise plasmar a Alleria como alguien que sufre Trastorno de estrés postraumatico, causado por todos los abusos, torturas y manipulaciones que sufrió. Retratando claro sus síntomas y como todo esto es un espiral descendente hacia la locura (Hice un gran esfuerzo para no exagerarlo y que Alleria no parezca una loca histérica, porque creo que esto es un tema serio)
> 
> Pero tendrá un final feliz?) ...Enserio. 
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado y todo comentario sera bienvenido.
> 
> Nos vemos pronto.

Love Psalm 

_Frio. Sentía mucho frio. Tanto que parecía haberse colado hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos. Tan intenso que su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no podía parar de tiritar, mientras se abrazaba a si misma desesperadamente en busca de un calor que nunca llegaba…y que parecía jamás obtendría._

_El dolor era insoportable, extendiéndose como una como una enfermedad contagiosa por todo su cuerpo, deteriorándola y destruyéndola con cada segundo que pasaba. Una agonía interminable que no hacía más que aumentar con el paso del tiempo. Tan brutal que un solo movimiento de su cuerpo, deseoso por liberarse del cruel agarre de las cadenas que la mantenían apresada, hacían que experimentara un dolor tan cruel que muchas veces deseo acabar con su vida antes de seguir soportando aquel sufrimiento que no creía merecer…uno que se hacía cada vez más inhumano con cada nueva herida que aparecía en su cuerpo, con cada moretón en su piel…con cada gota de su sangre que manchaba el suelo húmedo de aquel sucio calabozo en donde estaba encerrada y en donde la compasión o calidez de ninguna luz podía llegar._

_Un lugar tan oscuro como el más olvidado y pútrido de los abismos, en donde solo habitaban las tinieblas y la desesperanza. Esas mismas tinieblas que la engullían lentamente, aferrándose a ella al igual que las energías del Vacío a su piel, devorando su corazón y su mente hasta perderse completamente en el impiadoso abrazo de la desesperación más absoluta._

_Pero, increíblemente, todo aquel calvario parecía detenerse unos instantes. Unos preciosos segundos en que creía que por fin la muerte se había compadecido de ella y había decidido llevársela. Unos momentos en que juro sentir la paz y el confortable calor de la eternidad…solo para que luego le fueran cruelmente arrancados y fueran reemplazados por un dolor indescriptible._

_Un dolor causado por aquella maldita Luz, esa misma que alguna vez adoro y creyó, que la quemaba con su sola cercanía como en esos momentos lo hacía, a través de la figura de un hombre “Santo” que decía amarla con todo su ser y solo buscaba salvarla de aquella corrupción a la que se había entregado._

_Ese mismo hombre que podía ver con gran claridad frente a ella, acercándose más y más hasta sentir sus manos ásperas y brutales sobre ella. Tocándola raudamente hasta los lugares más recónditos de su ser, mientras ella no podía hacer más que retorcerse de dolor y agonía al sentir como esas manos viciosas se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo desnudo, quemando su piel y desgarrando su carne, y sus gritos llenos de desesperación resonaban en la inmensidad de aquella desolada prisión._

_En esos instantes, entre sollozos y gemidos de angustia, fue capaz de articular unas pocas palabras, con la esperanza de hacer que su verdugo se detuviera:_

_-P-Por favor detente. ¡Para! Te lo s-suplico…P-Por favor, mi amor…me duele - le suplico esta, con voz quebrada y sin poder evitar ahogarse en su propio llanto, mientras trataba inútilmente de resistirse a los toques despiadados de aquel hombre de cabellos rubios cenizos y mirada férrea que, sin siquiera inmutarse ante aquellas angustiosas palabras, le respondió._

_-Entiende Alleria, es por tu bien. Deja que la gracia de la Luz te aleje de la corrupción. Deja que mi amor te purifique – pronuncio aquello con profunda determinación y frialdad. Al instante en que una de sus manos se posaba delicadamente sobre una de las mejillas de su amada y acariciarla suavemente, mientras su otra mano tocaba sin pudor alguno sus pechos, para después decirle con voz calmada e inquietante – Solo yo puedo salvarte…solo yo puedo tenerte._

_Siendo en ese instante en que, al oír esas falsas palabras de “amor”, sintió como la mano que descaradamente la tocaba era imbuida por la aquella Luz impía y comenzaba a abrir una profunda y mortal herida en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, haciendo que dejara escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor._

_Y mientras sentía como su sangre fluía profusamente de aquella herida y las ataduras sobre sus muñecas comenzaban a penetrar brutalmente su carne, no pudo hacer más que observar, paralizada por un profundo temor, la cara de ese hombre que dijo amarla, regocijándose perversamente con su sufrimiento, mientras sentía esas asquerosas manos descender hasta su sexo maltratado, dispuesto a destruirla una vez más en post de “purificar la vil influencia del Vacío en su alma”…y su desgarrador llanto era lo único que podía escucharse en la infinitas sombras de aquel desolador infierno._

_._

_._

_._

Despertó agitada y sobresaltada, en un lugar rodeada de sombras que no podía evitar comparar en esos momentos al sucio calabozo en el que hace instantes había estado, presa del pánico y un intenso temor que la hicieron olvidar en donde era que estaba, al punto tal que busco desesperadamente deshacerse del extraño objeto que se enredaba en su cuerpo, sin importar que en el proceso llegara a lastimarse a sí misma a causa de la torpeza y ansiedad con la que buscaba liberarse de aquello que la retenía.

Solo para que, en cuestión de minutos y gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del lugar, se percatara que se encontraba en la seguridad de la habitación de invitados del castillo de Ventormenta que había tomado para si luego de su regreso de Azeroth, y que aquello que “la inmovilizaban” no eran más que las sabanas de la cama en la que había estado acostada.

Un profundo suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios, a la vez que el miedo plasmado en sus todavía tensas facciones desaparecía gradualmente, al darse cuenta que no había nada porque temer, que nadie la haría daño y que todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño.

Un pensamiento que se repitió a sí misma, mientras estaba recostada contra el respaldo de la cama y su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto la habitación ahora iluminada por la tenue luz de las velas recién encendidas, tratando así de tranquilizar el latir desbocado de su corazón y su respiración todavía agitada en medio de un inquietante silencio. Pero más que nada para convencerse de que de que estaba segura y que nada de lo que había visto era real, que solo había sido una inofensiva pesadilla…una pesadilla que volvía para perturbarla una noche más.

Esa cuyas imágenes que aún seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza y que, desde su regreso de su larga misión en Argus, no habían hecho más que empeorar. Haciéndose más y más intensas hasta el punto de convertirse en algo prácticamente insoportable, como un recordatorio macabro que le impedía enterrar en el olvido una parte de su pasado tan triste como cruel.

Y es que, por más que tratara de ignorarlas, de convencerse hasta el hartazgo que las cosas no habían sucedido de esa manera, que “él” no le había hecho daño, de que jamás se había aprovechado de ella…de que realmente la amaba, nunca era suficiente para alejar el miedo, la angustia o desesperación que parecían haberse apoderado de ella completamente. Y quizás nunca lo serian, ya el dolor sordo en su corazón era tan intenso como el día que había conocido el infierno en vida y que a donde sea que mirara siempre habría algo o alguien para recordarle la razón de todo aquello. Ya fuera un desconocido, un amigo, un lugar, una voz, una marca o hasta su propio hijo, siempre estaría allí, siempre vería esa cara de facciones duras y determinadas, esos ojos iluminados por aquella luz “indulgente” juzgándola, menospreciándola…deseándola.

Un eterno recordatorio que siempre estaría cerca de ella…que no tenía escapatoria.

Trato de alejar esos inquietantes pensamientos de su mente de cualquier manera posible, buscando algo con su mirada con lo que podría entretener su mente, a la vez que, tratando de borrar definitivamente el nerviosismo que aun persistía en ella, frotaba sus manos sobre su rostro mientras daba respiraciones largas y pausadas. Solo para que, al tocar sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, darse cuenta que una vez más había estado llorando mientras dormía. Algo que, irónicamente, no dejaba de sorprenderla, quizás porque creía que ya había derramado demasiadas lagrimas a lo largo de su vida.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ante esos pensamientos, esa dolorosa verdad que se negaba a aceptar, y sin poder evitar sentirse completamente miserable por su estado actual. Una veterana de guerra, una renombrada heroína de la Alianza, reducida a una mujer inútil y patética, incapaz de hacerle frente a una insignificante ilusión de su mente sin sentirse que se ahogaba en el terror más absoluto.

Pero en ese instante, y como si fuera que el destino no dejara de torturarla, sus ojos tuvieron la mala fortuna de cruzarse con unas viejas cicatrices que adornaban sus muñecas que, para ella, eran más que simples vestigios de alguna batalla…eran una dolorosa marca las cadenas que alguna vez la habían aprisionado. 

No pudo evitar que sus manos comenzaran a temblar, como así también que su mirada se empañara de lágrimas, ante esas cicatrices de las cuales no podía apartar la vista y los terribles recuerdos que comenzaban a invadirla con tanta claridad que podía sentir el frió acero de los grilletes sobre su piel, el dolor que le provocaban la Luz imbuida en sus ataduras quemándola, o el asfixiante olor a humedad y carne quemada a su alrededor. Haciéndose tan abrumadores que cerro con fuerza los ojos para dejar de ver esas horribles marcas, a la vez que dejaba escapar un ahogado sollozo lleno de angustia y pesar.

En ese momento una voz oscura y retorcida se hizo presente en su cabeza, acabando con el frágil silencio en su mente del que había disfrutado:

“ **Deja de ser una víctima de ese portador de Luz y acaba con tu sufrimiento. ¡Destrúyelo!, ¡Corrompe su alma y saborea su muerte! Porque sabes cuál es la verdad. Sabes que su amor es una mentira y cuanto deseas volcar tu furia sobre él, ¡Sobre este mundo enfermo! “**

Le exigió con seguridad y rabia en sus palabras, como si estuviera cansado que aquella tonta mujer hiciera oídos sordos a sus “certeras” palabras, a la “incuestionable verdad” que decía predicar. Siendo tanta su ira que la afligida rubia sentía como esa voz resonaba con fuerza en toda la habitación hasta aturdirla. Al punto tal que esta no pudo seguir soportando por un segundo más el sonido de aquella vos rastrera y engañosa:

-¡Cállate!, ¡No escuchare ninguna de tus sucias mentiras! Tú no sabes nada de mí. ¡Déjame en paz! – exclamo en voz alta con gran enojo y amargura, como si tratara de forzarse a creer en lo que decía a pesar del dolor que le causaba el hacerlo, muy consciente de que las palabras de aquella entidad del Vacío dentro de ella solo buscaba confundirla para romper el control que ejercía sobre este, mientras sus manos aun temblorosas apretaban con enorme fuerza las sabanas de su cama al punto tal de que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Solo para que segundos después, y a duras penas logrando encontrar la suficiente calma como para acomodarse nuevamente en el mullido colchón de su cama, decirse en voz alta –Todos ustedes, déjenme en paz…por favor. – Susurró esas palabras, cargadas de cansancio y sufrimiento, mientras escondía parte de su rostro en la almohada debajo de su cabeza y se abrazaba a si misma con cierta desesperación, siendo incapaz de dejar que las lágrimas siguieran mojando su rostro y que ese frió mortal la invadiera nuevamente al igual que sus pesadillas.

Porque ella, a pesar de esos recuerdos “borrosos”, de los terribles sueños o de cualquier palabra, estaba “segura” que nada de lo que había vivido a su lado era mentira, de que el realmente la amaba…aunque sintiera su corazón marchitarse un poco más y una parte de ella gritara desesperada lo contrario.

* * *

Aquel día había sido como cualquier otro para alguien que ya estaba más que acostumbrada al trajín de la guerra. Aunque tal vez para ella esta guerra era diferente a todas las demás, no solo por los actos brutales y despiadados que la Horda había cometido y que rallaba con el genocidio, sino porque el líder de su enemigo, el verdadero autor de aquella masacre no era más que esa que alguna vez llamo hermana y que para su desgracia aun quería…Sylvanas Brisaveloz.

Pero, a pesar de los sentimientos encontrados y el enorme conflicto que esto le causaba, ella podía manejarlo, estaba segura que podría cumplir con su deber a pesar de todo.

La mañana había pasado con relativa tranquilidad. Asistiendo a reuniones en donde era evidente los ánimos caldeados de algunos líderes, más que entendibles por la situación que atravesaban, pero que hacía más difícil poder hallar un consenso sobre los pasos a seguir. Encargando a diversos campeones misiones importantes en distintos territorios en disputa. O cerciorándose de la logística y la preparación adecuada para marcar al frente de batalla cuando se lo requiriese.

Y quizás eso era lo que había necesitado hace varios días. Algo que ocupara su mente que no fueran aquellos pensamientos perturbadores o las insistentes voces de aquellos seres del Vacío que se llegaban a aturdirla. Una distracción de aquello que venía atormentándola desde que había vuelto a su hogar y se negaba a darle un respiro…y hoy no sería la excepción.

Quizás por eso no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente cuando lo vio entrar al salón de reuniones esa tarde. O sentir como el miedo la invadía violentamente al tener tan cerca su “virtuosa” presencia, irradiando aquella Luz maldita a su alrededor, como así también una enorme rabia y asco que emergían inconscientemente desde lo más profundo de su ser al cómo era recibido como un héroe, un hombre de honor y digno de admirar, como aquellos devotos ciegos que se niegan a ver la naturaleza siniestra de su ángel salvador. Y menos aún pudo evitar que en sus delicadas facciones se plasmara la ansiedad e incomodidad que la carcomía por dentro al sentir aquellos penetrantes ojos mirándola fijamente, como un depredador admirando a su presa más deseada, desde el otro lado de la mesa de guerra, haciendo que con el pasar de los minutos aquello se volviera una insoportable tortura.

Tanto así que no se percato de lo tensa que estaba o de lo mucho que apretaba sus puños debajo de la mesa, al punto tal de que sus uñas traspasaran sus guantes y se incrustaran en su piel abriendo pequeñas heridas en sus palmas, al igual que la gran mayoría que la rodeaba en ese momento, algo que solo alimentaba más el sentimiento de soledad que anidaba en ella, sino hasta que escucho la amable voz de su pequeña hermana:

-Alleria, ¿te encuentras bien? – le pregunto la joven elfa de cabellos platinados sentada a su lado, cuya voz tanto como su rostro detonaban la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos. Una preocupación que no hizo más que acrecentarse cuando la rubia permaneció callada durante varios minutos con aquella expresión intranquila aun plasmada en sus agraciadas facciones, hasta al punto de que la peliblanca la tomara suavemente del hombro y volviera a decirle – ¡Hermana respóndeme!, ¿Qué te sucede?

En ese instante, al sentir la ligera presión de una mano sobre su hombro, la veterana cazadora fue sacada súbitamente de su trance, sin poder evitar sobresaltarse y reaccionar agresivamente ante el sorpresivo contacto, provocando que esta se alejara bruscamente de este, como si fuera que ese inofensivo toque la quemara, para así después mirar con gran furia a la cara de su “agresor”…solo para darse cuenta que se trataba de su querida hermanita que ahora la miraba sumamente alarmada, la cual no tardo en preguntarle:

-Alleria, háblame por favor, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿te sientes bien? –pronuncio esas palabras en un tono discreto, tratando asi de evitar llamar la atención de los demás presentes que dialogaban sobre las recientes noticias traídas por el Alto Exarca, para después aguardar expectante alguna respuesta por parte de su hermana mayor, la cual no tardó en llegar.

-Yo…estoy bien Vereesa. Perdóname su te preocupe, estaba…pensando en otras cosas y no te escuche - le dijo la avezada cazadora, tratando de parecer calmada y con sus largas orejas pegadas a los costados de su cabeza como un claro signo ya no de enojo sino de la vergüenza que ahora sentía, mientras miraba a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a la todavía preocupada y para nada convencida mujer, en intento por hacer que creyera en sus palabras.

Solo para que, luego de unos momentos de silencio, esta le dijera con un dejo de pánico en su voz:

-Discúlpame pequeña luna, pero debo irme. No puedo seguir aquí…necesito un poco de aire – pronuncio aquellas palabras para que luego, y sin poder soportar un segundo más el sentir esa mirada “compasiva” sobre ella, se levantara bruscamente de su asiento y saliera rápidamente de la habitación, dejando tanto a la peliblanca como al resto de los presentes sorprendidos y extrañados por la repentina salida del ex capitán forestal de Silvermoon…en especial a cierto paladín que no pudo esconder su “preocupación” por su “amada”.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, ni a donde es que se dirigía, sino hasta que llego a alguna parte de los extensos jardines del castillo de Ventormenta, apartado de toda presencia o mirada no deseada, que detuvo su presuroso andar y dejo que la abrumadora desesperación que la invadía se manifestara sin resistencia alguna.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, tanto que sentía asfixiarse con cada segundo que pasaba, al punto tal que dar una bocanada de aire le parecía una tarea titanica.

Su pecho dolía, como si su creciente angustia fuera una flecha clavada en su corazón.

Sus latidos eran cada vez eran cada vez más acelerados, al punto tal que resonaban en sus oídos.

A la vez que era asaltada por aquellos recuerdos confusos y borrosos, repitiéndose constantemente en su cabeza, y que no hacían más por causarle un gran sufrimiento, como si revolvieran en viejas heridas que no le permitían ser sanadas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un desesperado intento por buscar un poco de la paz que tanto anhelaba.

Perdió la noción de que cuanto tiempo estuvo así, tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por el miedo y la ansiedad que parecían adueñarse de ella en esos instantes, hasta que, y como si el cruel destino no dejara de burlarse de ella, sintiera aquella inconfundible presencia, fuerte y determinada, así también como sus pasos para nada silenciosos, aproximándose rápidamente hasta quedar a pocos metros de ella. Solo para que seguidamente escuchara con toda claridad como su voz rompía con la afonía que la rodeaba:

-Alleria, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿porque en nombre de la Luz saliste así de la reunión? – le cuestiono aquel hombre de marcados rasgos duros, típicos de alguien que había vivido muchas batallas, sin poder ocultar la molestia sus palabras al sentir que su preciado orgullo se vería manchando en estos momentos por unos chismes infundados. Solo para recibir a cambio el absoluto silencio por parte de la elfa que seguía dándole la espalda, como si por alguna extraña razón se rehusara a mirarlo a los ojos.

Suspirando algo contrariado, pero tratando de mantenerse sereno, volvió a dirigirse a la rubia, mostrándose más paciente con ella:

-Vereesa estaba muy preocupada, me dijo que estabas comportándote de manera extraña, que no quisiste decirle nada. Y sé que hemos estado algo distanciados y que últimamente nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, pero me preocupas Alleria. Así que por favor déjame – decía de manera más calmada y amable, mostrándose “genuinamente” preocupado por su amada. Solo para que, al colocar su mano sobre uno de los brazos de esta en un intento porque volteara a mirarlo, sus palabras fueran súbitamente contadas por el violento rechazo de la elfa a su toque a la vez que se distanciaba de él, como si sola presencia fuera un veneno para ella…una reacción que no hizo más que hacerle perder los estribos.

Tomándola bruscamente del brazo y acercándose más a la evasiva mujer, este volvió a decirle:

\- ¡Deja de fastidiarme y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! - le exigió el paladín, con gran enojo y severidad en su voz. Al momento en que jalaba con fuerza de la cazadora, forzándola que volteara a verlo…solo para encontrarse con un rostro temeroso y una mirada llena de rabia.

Un pesado y asfixiante silencio cayo entre aquellos “amantes”, prolongándose por unos pocos minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que la amarga y quebradiza voz de la rubia termino con esa insoportable afonía:

-Suéltame Turalyon…me lastimas – le exigió la rubia, a modo de un bajo gruñido lleno ira e incomodidad, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada que reflejaba el dolor que le provocaba no solo el fuerte agarre del hombre, sino también la sensación de ser quemada por la Luz que irradiaba este, la cual se repelía ferozmente con el Vacío que en esos momentos se manifestaba cubriendo el lugar donde era “atacada” -

-Yo…lo siento. Me había olvidado de eso – se disculpó este con un dejo de aversión y contrariedad en su voz, que fácilmente se dejaba entrever en la expresión de su rostro, para después apartar su mano del brazo izquierdo de su amada. Solo para que luego de unos instantes de silencio volviera a decirle - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Alleria? Apenas podemos hablar y ahora ya ni siquiera quieres ni mirarme. Pensé que aún nos amábamos lo suficiente como para poder hacer que esto funcionara…pero parece que esas voces del Vacío te han confundido lo suficiente para que no veas lo mucho que te amo y me preocupo por ti – le confeso el de cabellos canos, evitando mirar a los ojos a la elfa, pero sin poder evitar cuestionar una vez más las elecciones de esta, en especial su capacidad para dominar aquel poder retorcido que tanto despreciaba. 

-N-No es eso. Deja de tratarme como si fuera una loca corrupta- le replico la forestal con evidente enojo en sus palabras, cansada de ser constantemente juzgada por aquel prejuicioso humano. Solo para que luego, y en un tono más suave, le dijera - Es solo que he estado…muy preocupada últimamente.

-Bueno, con esta guerra, creo que todos han estado igual…y quizás para ti sea peor, considerando quien es que lidera a esos malditos bastardos de la Horda – dijo este de manera un tanto comprensiva, pero sin poder dejar que persiste resentimiento hacia su enemigo se colara en sus palabras, para después agregar con marcada convicción y seriedad - Perdóname si no puedo evitar pensar que te equivocas al haberte entregado al camino de la perdición del Vacío y que ese…poder en el que confías tanto, te está haciendo ver las cosas de forma muy diferente a como es en realidad.

Aquella inquietante afonía volvió a hacerse presente en el lugar, pero por solo fugaces instantes, hasta que la autoritaria voz del paladín volvió a escucharse:

-Si ya no me amas solo dímelo de una vez – le exigió con fingida tristeza, a la vez que fijaba su mirada en la contrariada mujer frente a él. Esperando por una respuesta que, luego de unos ensordecedores segundos de silencio, por fin llegaría. -

-Yo…no sé si aún te amo. Y menos si tú lo haces – respondió la rubia con mas dudas que certezas, como si el tiempo que habían compartido juntos nunca llegara a ser suficiente para despejar la gran inseguridad que la asaltaba, mientras sentía el peso de esos impasibles orbes grises sobre ella todo el tiempo y el palpable sufrimiento que le provocaba el decir esas palabras. -

-Yo lo hago Alleria. Todo lo que hago es por ti. Por tu bien – le dijo el hombre con gran fe y seguridad en sus palabras, como si no le generara ningún tipo de remordimiento el hecho de haber permitido que su amada fuera víctima de los crueles castigos de su “misericordioso dios”. Solo para que después, y con cierta osadía, acercara una de sus manos al rostro de la cazadora para así acariciar delicadamente su mejilla, sin importar la evidente incomodidad que le causaba estar en contacto con esa energía oscura que esta emanaba, al momento en que continuaba diciendo - Entonces promete siquiera que lo intentaras…hagamos que nuestra relación perdure a pesar de las dificultades – pronuncio aquello, ocultando con gran astucia la verdadera intención detrás de esas “afectuosas palabras”. Limitando luego a esperar una respuesta, sin apartar un segundo su escrutadora mirada de su “querida esposa”.

Una fuerte sensación de temor la invadió en esos momentos, al escuchar aquella “inofensiva” petición, al igual que la angustiosa suplica de esa parte de ella que le rogaba que hiciera oídos sordos a las palabras de ese hombre y que, junto a las iracundas voces del Vacío que en esos momentos resonaban en su cabeza, no hacían más que empujarla un poco más a la desesperación mientras los minutos pasaban y la impaciencia de su “amado” comenzaba a hacerse más que obvia en medio de aquel interminable silencio.

Un silencio que fue roto por su voz un tanto quebradiza al decir:

-T-Te lo prometo. Yo…lo intentare, por ti – dijo aquello, sin poder evitar sentirse forzada a decir esas palabras, a la vez que un profundo sentimiento de asco la invadía, tanto por aquel “gentil” toque como por el hecho de aun permitirse creer que lo que el paladín le decía era verdad…cuando sabía que solo se estaba aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad para obtener lo que deseaba. -

-Muy bien, esa es la Alleria que conozco – le dijo el veterano guerrero con una complacida sonrisa en su rostro, como disfrutara de destructiva “dependencia” de la rubia hacia él. Solo para después retirar súbitamente su mano de la mejilla de esta y decirle con fría indiferencia- Nos veremos después. Tengo otros asuntos que atender – termino de hablar para retirarse del lugar, sin siquiera despedirse de aquella a quien decía amar tan devotamente.

Dejando una vez más a la angustiada elfa sola en medio de aquellos enormes y vistosos jardines, que no pudo hacer más mirar impotente como aquel hombre “santo” desaprecia a lo lejos, mientras un intenso dolor la resquebrajaba por dentro y una amarga lagrima surcaba su rostro…como un preludio al infierno que nuevamente se cernía sobre ella.

* * *

Sucia. Se sentía tan sucia que le era inevitable no sentirse asqueada, tanto que el solo hecho de tocarse le repugnara y le generara un odio tan grande que solo le provocara sentirse aún más miserable…mas patética, mientras sentía como esa suciedad se pegaba más y más a su piel hasta llegar a contaminar todo su ser…y que con el pasar de los minutos no hacía más que empeorar.

Pero se suponía que él la amaba. Se suponía que todo esto era para arreglar su relación, que aun había esperanzas para ellos…y que ella todavía lo amaba.

Pero más que nada, se suponía que no debía sentirse así, que no había motivos para sentirse forzada, mancillada…usada.

Que esta vez sería diferente…pero nada había cambiado.

El simplemente se habia aprovechado una vez más de su debilidad, de esa fragilidad que tanto la atormentaba, para conseguir lo que deseaba, usándola a su antojo como una muñeca de porcelana, hermosa e indefensa, solo para después abandonarla, completamente destruida, en la soledad de una cama al amanecer…como nuevamente había hecho.

La había dejado sola en su habitación, llena de dolor y tristeza, luego de haberle dado lo que tanto quería con la falsa ilusión de que realmente era amada, apenas cubierta con las sabanas de su cama en medio del silencio de una habitación vacía.

Una herida más, una nueva desilusión, que le aguardaban al abrir los ojos.

Y sin poder hacer más que quedarse en esa cama, durante gran parte del día, con la mirada perdida y sin ser capaz de levantarse mientras las lágrimas continuaban surcando por su rostro y poco a poco era tragada por la fría oscuridad del abismo.

Solo encontrando las fuerzas suficientes para salir de aquel lecho cuando esa terrible sensación de suciedad la asaltara con fuerza…y no pudiera soportar un segundo más el sentir que se asfixiaba con el aroma de ese hombre, aun impregnado en sus sabanas. Terminando siempre en el mismo lugar en donde creía extrañamente que podría limpiar las impuras manchas que cubrían su cuerpo y en el que en esos ahora se encontraba…rodeada en las tenues sombras del baño.

Pero, a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentara, de las horas que permaneciera sumergida en el agua tibia de su bañera, ella sabía que todo sería inútil. Ella sabía que nada, ni la infinidad de jabones o aceite aromático, serían suficientes para borrar aquella horrible sensación de su cuerpo.

La sensación de ser manoseada salvajemente mientras en esos momentos enjuagaba su piel.

El sentir aquellas ásperas manos tocándola con desenfrenada lascivia, deslizándose por los rincones más íntimos de su cuerpo, y obsequiándole caricias tan brutales como apasionadas.

El intenso sufrimiento que le provocaba al sentir como su piel se quemaba ante el mas mínimo roce, gracias a la “Luz divina” que emanaba de él.

La gran aversión la invadía al sentir como sus labios la reclamaba salvajemente, como su lengua se introducía en su boca. Saboreándola. Marcándola con la crueldad de un animal rabioso, mientras dejaba atrás un camino de besos tan afectuosos como sanguinarios.

O la aterradora claridad con la que aun podía escuchar sus jadeos desenfrenados y lo agitado de su respiración mientras la hacía suya de todas las maneras posibles.

Pero más que nada…no podía dejar de sentir el profundo asco, la enorme rabia devorándola, en el momento en que el la poseía. En que la sometía sin cariño alguno. Sintiendo el amargo dolor al ser penetrada. El sentir como la desgarraban en cuerpo y alma con cada embestida hasta derramar su esencia dentro de ella. Así como también el placer vacío que la invadía al llegar al punto culmine de su “amorosa danza”, de su interminable tortura, entre débiles gemidos que enmascaraban sus ahogados sollozos.

Una sensación tan horrenda, tan intensa que nada, ni su intento de pensar que aquello era una prueba de su amor, la harían desaparecer jamás.

Quizás por ello, por saber que sería inútil tratar de “sanar” una herida incurable, fue que decidió salir del acogedor calor del agua y colocarse nuevamente su máscara de guerrera valiente e inquebrantable ante un mundo que sentía ajeno al que años atrás había conocido.

Lentamente salió de la bañera, con sus piernas ligeramente temblorosas, hasta estar completamente fuera y sentir el frio del piso de mármol sobre sus pies. Para después caminar lentamente, sin poder evitar sentir un dolor sordo entre sus piernas con cada paso que daba, mientras que el agua del baño se deslizara todavía por su cuerpo y su cabello, hasta detenerse en el espejo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella. Quedándose frente de este durante largos minutos, contemplando su reflejo…solo para percatarse de lo rota que estaba.

Como de las marcadas ojeras sobre sus parpados, gracias a las pesadillas que constantemente la asaltaban y le quitaban los pocos momentos de paz que podía encontrar.

De sus facciones ensombrecidas, como si el entusiasmo y la determinación que siempre transmitieron hubieran sido engullidas por la tristeza y el miedo.

O lo opaco de sus orbes azules que alguna vez supieron brillar con la fuerza del sol y que ahora no paraban de derramar lágrimas amargas.

Pero más que nada para ver las marcas de mordidas y ligeros moretones que ahora adornaban su cuerpo, resaltando aún más en el enfermizo color pálido de su piel. Mirando fijamente a los ojos a ese cascaron marchito que quedaba de ella, esa burla patética…esa sombra desdibujada de lo que quedaba de ella.

Pero, inesperadamente, ese inquebrantable silencio que supo rodearla durante gran parte de ese día, fue roto por voz de aquel “honrado” paladín, susurrándole cruelmente al oído:

**“Todo es por tu bien Alleria. Yo te purificare. Solo mi amor puede salvarte...no puedes escapar…Tu alma, tu cuerpo, me perteneces. Eres mía, ¡SOLO MIA! “**

Fue en ese instante en que, mientras era aturdida por esas despiadadas palabras, sintió las pesadas manos de ese hombre sobre sus caderas, aprisionándola con brutalidad contra su cuerpo, a la vez que veía con horror la imagen de este reflejada en el espejo, mirándola con un con hambre insaciable y una “amable” sonrisa.

Dejando escapar un fuerte grito lleno de odio y rabia, y presa de un terrible pánico, reaccionó con violencia ante su “agresor”, golpeando salvajemente la imagen de este en el espejo frente a ella, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, en un desesperado intento por hacer que se alejara de ella…solo para que luego de unos segundos se diera cuenta que no había nadie detrás de ella…que todo el tiempo había estado sola.

Un desgarrador sollozo escapo de sus labios, al momento en que caía pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, ante aquella perturbadora revelación. La dolorosa verdad de darse cuenta que poco a poco sus demonios la arrastraban a la locura y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara de perderse en la oscuridad del Vacío…mientras sus lágrimas derramadas ahora se mezclaban con la sangre que fluía libremente de los profundos cortes de su mano izquierda.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, ni menos aún en qué momento se había hecho esas heridas de las cuales no sentía dolor, sino hasta que escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, seguida por la voz de la única persona que podría provocarle un poco de felicidad:

-Madre, ¿Estás ahí? –dijo con de ansiedad el dueño de aquella amable voz. Solo para que a los escasos segundos volviera a llamar a la puerta - ¿Madre?

Al oir nuevamente las palabras de esa voz, no hubo ninguna duda para la sorprendida rubia de quien se trataba. Tanto así que, como mágicamente hubiera recobrado sus fuerzas, esta se levantó rápidamente del suelo con una sonrisa iluminada en su rostro, para después, y sin perder el tiempo, caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada de su habitación, cubriéndose en el camino con una bata de fino algodón y procurando ocultar lo mejor posible su mano herida con un par de toallas. Hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla con evidente emoción:

-¡Arator!, ¡mi amor! Qué bueno verte, te he extrañado tanto – dijo esta, sin poder ocultar su felicidad al encontrarse con la expresión tranquila y afable de su hijo. -

-Yo también madre, aunque nos vimos la semana pasada. Sé que has estado muy ocupada – le respondió el joven de brillantes orbes azules y larga melena rubia, en un tono ameno y sereno. Solo para luego, y mirando con cierta seriedad, le preguntara preocupado - Acaso… ¿has estado llorando?

-¡Que! N-no…no, estaba duchándome y un poco de la espuma del jabón me cayó en los ojos - se excusó la inquieta mujer, tratando de fingir seguridad en su semblante ante la no muy convencida mirada del muchacho. Para que después de unos momentos de tenso silencio decirle con una pequeña sonrisa- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mi pequeño sol. Pero dime, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

-No, yo solo…venia despedirme. Partiré con padre hacia el frente de Arathi en unas horas y no creo que nos veamos por unas semanas.- le dijo este, todavía algo incrédulo de la explicación de su madre. Solo para luego confesarle un tanto angustiado- Además padre me ha dicho que has estado muy nerviosa últimamente y quería ver si estabas bien.

Un pequeño momento de afonía se hizo en el lugar, sin ser lo suficientemente pesada como para volverse insoportable, en el que la experimentada cazadora miró asombrada al rubio, pero sin poder sentir una fría ira hacia el aludido paladin por no solo haber preocupado de sobremanera a su querido hijo sino también por tratarla como si fuera una inútil trastornada. Un enojo que no hizo más que creer con el paso del tiempo, al punto tal que el semielfo noto lo tenso de sus facciones y la forma en la que sus orejas se disparaban hacia atrás.

Pero cuando este estuvo a punto de preguntar que le sucedía, esta lo corto diciendo:

-Estoy bien hijo… tu padre solo estaba exagerando. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte… Y espero que tengas éxito en tu misión, seguramente será así. –le aseguraba esta con un tono sereno y afectuoso en su voz. Solo para que después, y cuidando de no mover demasiado su mano herida para que no siguiera sangrando, posara suavemente su otra mano en uno de los hombros del muchacho y con una expresión más suave le dijera -Solo prométeme que me escribirás y que tendrás mucho cuidado.

Mirándola un poco más relajado, el rubio le contesto:

-Te lo prometo madre. Estaré bien. – le aseguro con confianza y una cálida sonrisa, sin mostrar aparentemente rechazo alguna por la cercanía de las energías del vacío que poseía su madre. Para que luego agregar en con diversión, pero sin poder ocultar el orgullo que aquello le provocaba - Padre me ha dicho que mi control sobre la Luz ha mejorado bastante y podría ser un paladín excelente, incluso mejor que el…aunque ahí creo que si exageraba.

Luego de un fugaz momento de silencio y con fingida sonrisa de alegría, la mujer le dijo:

-Y-Yo también creo lo mismo mi sol. –Pronuncio aquello, ocultando a duras penas la tristeza y el dolor que esas palabras le provocaban, mostrándose siempre entera ante el joven. –

Con una sonrisa sincera, pero ya sin poder disimular la incomodidad que comenzaba a causarle el toque de su madre por su afinidad con la Luz, este le dijo un tanto contrariado:

-Bueno, creo que ya debería irme. Aún tengo algunas cosas que preparar – le dijo el rubio, excusándose convincentemente. Para luego despedirse de su madre, tomando cariñosamente la mano que esta tenía sobre su hombro, sosteniéndola con fuerza como si una parte de él no quisiera despedirse aun -Hasta pronto madre.

-Hasta pronto hijo…cuídate. – le respondió la elfa con afecto maternal, sintiendo como si la simple acción de su hijo llenara su corazón marchito de una confortable calidez. Solo para segundos después este soltara suavemente su mano y comenzara a caminar hacia el largo pasillo del lugar, alejándose gradualmente hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo para cerrar la puerta antes de que un débil sollozo, cargado de impotencia y desazón, escapara una vez mas de sus labios, por sentir que aquel hombre y su “benevolente” Luz le acababan de arrebatar de la manera más cruel posible a la única razón que tenía para sonríen…su único motivo para seguir viviendo esta tortura que llamaba vida.

Estaba sola y ya no tenía nada a que aferrarse…a que tener esperanzas.

Fue ahí que en su momento de mayor desesperación, apenas capaz de seguir en pie, esta escucho en su cabeza los macabros susurros de aquellos entes sombríos que con ira y regocijo le decían:

**“Ese adorador de la Luz te ha despojado de todo. Ha dejado que su maestro te destruyera…ahora es el momento de tu hagas lo mismo. Corrómpelo y apaga su asquerosa Luz para siempre…deja que el Vacío te consuma, abraza la oscuridad y reclama lo que es tuyo…hazle pagar tus lagrimas con cada gota de su sangre.”**

Fue en ese instante que, por el peso de aquellas palabras y rabia que la carcomía por dentro, ella vio la “verdad”. Ella comprendió todo…y dejo que sus demonios terminaran de consumirla.

Lentamente las sombras del Vacío comenzaron a manifestarse en ella, como una capa oscura que se pegaba a su piel, hasta ser cubierta totalmente por esta.

Ya no había más lágrimas. Ya no había más pena…ya no había más dolor.

Solo una salvaje sed de venganza y una sonrisa perturbada plasmándose en sus labios.

Ya que en ese momento ella había decidido que arrancaría y quemaría las páginas de su historia junto al hombre de dijo amarla…ella seria libre.

* * *

Había esperado pacientemente a que ese día llegara. El día en que su “amado” regresara de su incursión en las tierras de Arathi para por fin mostrarle todo lo que su oprimido corazón tenia para darle. Su amor. Su desprecio…su ira.

Y esa tarde, como era de esperarse, ahí estaba el, esperándola, en toda su virtuosa y repulsiva presencia, a los pies de la entrada de la “gloriosa” Catedral de la Luz de Ventormenta, bajo la excusa de que ella le había pedido que la ayudara a “curarse” de la corrupción del vacío que la invadía. A que purificara su alma y recibir nuevamente el “amoroso abrazo” de la Luz...un pedido que sabía él no podía rechazar.

Recibiéndola con una exultante sonrisa la guio hacia dentro de la catedral, que por esas horas estaba deshabitada, mientras él le decía de lo “feliz y orgulloso” por su decisión y ella no podía dejar de sentir un fuerte odio y desprecio, tanto por su molesto de su voz como por la hipocresía que desprendía aquel lugar “santo”.

En un momento determinado la rubia dejo que el paladín continuará avanzando por el lugar, hasta llegar al estrado principal donde se impartía las enseñanzas de su fe, mientras continuaba con su parloteo:

-No sabes lo mucho que alegra esto Alleria. Que hayas abierto los ojos. Que te hayas dado cuenta de la verdad – le decía este de manera triunfante y complacida, como si todos sus “esfuerzos” hubiera por fin reunido sus frutos, mientras estaba de espaldas a su amada y contemplaba tranquilamente los pergaminos que estaban sobre el estrado de mármol – Y más que nada que todo lo que hice. Todo lo que sucedió fue porque me preocupaba por ti. Porque te…

En ese instante, mientras oía las asquerosas palabras de aquel hombre, la elfa se aproximó hacia el con pasos rápidos y ligeros, dignos de la excelente forestal que era, a la vez que sacaba una fina daga de elaboración elfica de entre sus ropas, dejando que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por las sombras del Vacío, para así arremeter con furia contra su presa, inmovilizándolo por detrás…y atrapándolo en su trampa mortal.

Súbitamente, el eco de la potente voz del veterano guerrero fue reemplaza por un ahogado gemido de dolor, en el momento en que aquella cuchilla cortó profundamente e su cuello…a la vez que las sombras del crepúsculo comenzaban a extenderse por el interior de la catedral junto a un inquietante silencio.

Con dificultad y completamente atónito, el de cabellos rubios cenizos de dio la vuelta para confrontar a su atacante. Uno que conocía muy bien y que ahora lo miraba con frialdad pura:

\- ¡T-TU!, ¡MALDITA ZORRA CORRUPTA!, ¡C-COMO TE ATREVES- vociferaba este iracundo, con rabia pura destilando de sus palabras, hasta que fue cortado por la sangre que comenzó a toser incontrolablemente y terminar por caer de rodillas al piso. Solo para después de unos segundos de afonía decirle - ¿P-porque?, ¿Qué fue lo q-que hice para que mi hicieras esto? – pronuncio esas palabras, como si realmente no comprendiera la razón detrás de todo aquello, mientras una de sus manos se sostenía a una parte del estrado y la otra se apretaba con desesperación sobre su garganta, tratando inútilmente que la sangre no siguiera fluyendo.

-Porque me destruiste. Porque me usaste. – le respondía la despiadada mujer, de manera seria y llena de odio, a la vez que daba unos cuantos pasos para luego ponerse a la altura del hombre y continuar diciendo – Porque me quitaste lo que más amaba en este mundo...porque tu amor y tu maldita Luz me hundieron en el más sucio y oscuro abismo que podía existir.

Y poniéndose a escasos centímetros de la pálida cara de su “amado”, y con sus ojos ahora convertidos en dos charcos de oscuridad infinita fijos en este, la fría cazadora le dijo:

-Mi corazón dejo de amarte hace mucho tiempo Turalyon…Te odio y ojalá sufras tanto como yo lo hice a tu lado – susurro aquellas palabras con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro. Solo para que luego sintiera la presión de la áspera mano del hombre sobre su cuello, impidiéndole moverse.

-T-Te equivocas Alleria. La L-Luz impedirá tu estúpida venganza, nunca me abandonará…Y cuando eso suceda, te hare conocer el verdadero infierno – mascullo el paladín, con una seguridad y convencimiento tan grande que se reflejaba fácilmente en su mirada. Y sin poder dejar de sentir que con cada segundo se ahogaba mas en su sangre.

Ante esas palabras la elfa no pudo evitar deja escapar una pequeña risa. Solo para después, y con una expresión de falsa compasión en su rostro, le dijera:

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me atacaste con tu querida luz? … ¿Por qué tu cuerpo está siendo devorado por el Vacío?

Esas simples palabras impactaron con una fuerza atronadora al determinado hombre, llenándolo nerviosismo e incertidumbre. Haciendo que se diera cuenta de aquella cruda verdad, en el instante en que las fuerzas de la Luz se negaron a atender su llamado y veía con absoluto terror como la corrupción del Vacío invadía su cuerpo…matándolo lentamente.

Poco a poco su piel fue perdiendo color. Su respiración fue haciéndose más dificultosa y sus latidos más lentos y débiles. Hasta que un frió mortal comenzó adueñarse de su cuerpo. Mientras aquel devoto paladín solo podía observar impotente como la muerte lo arrastraba lentamente…y sentir el pánico que le transmitía en todo momento la oscura mirada de la mujer frente a él, penetrando hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

Solamente fue cuando los ojos del hombre perdieron todo vestigio de vida y su cuerpo, consumido por las energías del Vacío, quedo inerte, que la impasible elfa se alejó de el para después abrir un portal y caminar tranquilamente hacia este. Solo para en cuestión de segundos desaparecer del lugar… dejando tras de sí una macabra y sangrienta escena, en medio del silencio de la catedral y la calma de la noche.

* * *

Llego a un lugar muy diferente de donde hace instantes había estado. Un lugar alejado, oculto en las entrañas de bosque marchito y los vestigios aun latentes de “La Plaga”. Un lugar oscuro, en donde se respiraba podredumbre y melancolía.

Un lugar maldito y olvidado…que alguna vez llamo hogar.

Y fue ahí, en medio de esa casa derruida y rodeada de los fantasmas de una época más feliz, que pudo evitar romper en llanto y que un grito de dolor, digno de un alma en pena, rompiera con la perpetuidad del silencio, a la vez que caía pesadamente de rodillas al suelo…y dejaba el amargo sabor de la venganza y la soledad la ahogaran.

Como si se lamentara por lo que había hecho. Como si de alguna extraña razón le doliera.

Quizás porque en su interior aun quería creer que podría haber habido algo de amor hacia ella por parte de aquel hombre egoísta…O solo tal vez era el sufrimiento de su corazón desgarrado haciéndose escuchar por primera vez.

Mientras esas retorcidas voces en su cabeza se regocijaban cruelmente.

Estaba cansada.

Cansada de llorar. De sentirse sola…De sufrir.

Y ya estaba harta de eso. Ya no quería sentir dolor. Solo quería un poco de la paz que hace tanto no tenía.

Una paz que, en esos momentos, estaba segura que solo encontraría en la muerte…o perdiéndose completamente en la locura.

Tal vez por eso sus manos temblorosas, manchadas con la sangre de su verdugo, tomaron con fuerza la daga que todavía tenía consigo.

Tal vez por eso acerco el filo de esta a su cuello y lo presiono sobre su piel.

Y tal vez fue por eso que las voces de esos seres del vacío le gritaban con desesperación y enojo porque parara.

O simplemente quizás fue que trataba de advertirle de la fuerte presencia sombría que se aproximaba a ella, junto con unos pasos ligeros y ágiles.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de ponerse la defensiva, antes de que escuchara a una voz fantasmal decirle:

-Si vas a hacer eso, entonces no eres la hermana que conocía. Porque ella habría seguido luchando y se habría sobrepuesto a toda adversidad – le dijo aquella elfa no muerta de facciones afiladas y marcas de lágrimas negras en sus mejillas, con frialdad y un dejo de decepción en su voz, mientras sus penetrantes ojos rojizos la observaban fijamente.

Sorprendida y profundamente alarmada por la presencia de aquella mujer a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, y mientras tomaba con fuerza la cuchilla entre sus manos, esta le replico:

\- ¡Tu!, ¡Qué demonios haces tú aquí!, ¡Acaso viniste a – le recriminaba la rubia, sin ocultar ira y descontento por la aparición de su hermana, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse con las sombras del Vacio, como si estuviera más que dispuesta a atacarla. Solo para que inesperadamente fuera cortada por la voz llena de angustia y preocupación de su hermana más pequeña.

\- ¡Alleria, no!, ¡Por favor hermana no lo hagas! – exclamo la joven elfa de cabello plateado que se encontraba un poco más atrás de su otra hermana. La cual no tardo en querer acercarse a la alterada mujer, solo para ser recibida por la agresividad de esta y la forma en que parecía dispuesta a atacarla incluso a ella. Una reacción que provoco que la peliblanca se detuviera en seco y con una expresión dolida en su rostro dijera - Déjanos ayudarte.

Un pesado silencio cayo en esos momentos entre las tres mujeres, al punto tal que con el pasar de los segundos fue haciéndose asfixiante, hasta que, relajado un poco su postura, la mayor de estas dijera:

-Porque… ¿Por qué estas con ella, pequeña luna? – le cuestiono la veterana cazadora, desconfiando profundamente de las verdaderas intenciones de su otra hermana.

Pero antes de que la aludida mujer respondiera, los orbes rojos tomo la palabra diciendo:

-Porque…aunque a ti no te importe, todavía somos hermanas, Lady Sol. Y hasta donde yo recuerdo, esta también es mi casa- le respondió la reina banshee, con inquietante calma y un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz. Solo para que después, y notando el latente enojo en la cara de la rubia, dijera con más seriedad - Vereesa, me informo de lo que sucedía. De que como reaccionaste con ella y como dejaste de hablarle. Sospechaba que algo muy malo te estaba sucediendo…Y parece ser que tenía razón.

\- ¿Eso crees Sylvanas? – le cuestionó duramente la mujer, fulminándola con la mirada y con sus orejas clavadas hacia atrás, sintiendo las “arrogantes” palabras de la no muerta como una cruel provocación - ¿Tenían razón? Ustedes no saben nada. No lo entienden y no hagan como si les importara ahora…nunca les importo.

Al oír el profundo dolor que emanaban de aquellas últimas palabras la afligida peliblanca no pudo evitar acercarse una vez más hacia su hermana mayor. Para que, y arrodillándose frente a ella, le dijera:

\- ¡Eso no es cierto Alleria!, ¡Tú siempre me importaste! – le reprocho esta, sin poder evitar sentirse herida por las palabras de rubia. Solo para después, y mientras la miraba con ojos llorosos, tomarla suavemente de los hombros y decirle- Lo sabemos…Sabemos lo que hiciste con Turalyon. Y por lo menos yo no voy a juzgarte, solo…no quiero volver a perderte. No quiero perder a mi hermana de nuevo.

Esas últimas palabras de su pequeña hermana, llenas de comprensión y verdadero afecto, fueron suficientes para romper la fachada de aquella maltratada mujer que, incapaz de seguir ocultándose en el rencor y la ira, dejo caer la daga entre sus manos, a la vez que las sombras del Vacío retrocedían por completo, para refugiarse desesperadamente en los brazos de la joven alfa.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que, en medio de sus ahogados sollozos, ella escuchara los inconfundibles pasos de su otra hermana acercándose a esta, seguida de su voz espectral, diciéndole:

-Pero te equivocas en algo Alleria. Yo si lo entiendo. – hablando con seriedad y absoluta calma llamando la atención de las dos elfas, en especial la de la aludida mujer - El miedo. La desesperación. El dolor. El sentir que has caído al abismo más oscuro y olvidado que existe. El que tu existencia parezca un sufrimiento eterno…El sentirte abandonada por todos. Es algo que entiendo perfectamente. – dijo aquello con una expresión impasible en su rostro y su intensa mirada fija en la rubia, pero sin poder evitar que la tristeza y la rabia se colara en su voz. Solo para que después, en una acción más que inesperada, se pusiera a la altura de su hermana, a la vez que la tomaba con cierta vacilación de uno de sus brazos, y mirándola a los ojos decirle- Y no me importa si me odias. No me importa si quieres matarme…No voy permitirme verte sufrir lo que yo sufrí y no hacer nada.

En ese momento no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante lo frio de aquel delicado toque, pero más que nada, no pudo evitar romper en un angustiante llanto ante la dolorosa sinceridad de las palabras de la Banshee, como si a pesar de los rencores o sinsabores entre ellas le dijera que aun la amaba…y que nunca la abandonaría como lo hicieron con ella.

Y mientras aquella desconsolada mujer desahogaba su dolor en reconfortante compañía de sus hermanas, está por un momento dejó de sentir que sus demonios la consumían. Dejó de escuchar las retorcidas y viciosas voces que la aturdían constantemente...dejo de sentirse sola.

y en ese momento fue capaz de sentir de que su alma era libre de sus opresivas ataduras…y que podría reescribir una vez más su salmo de amor.

_“A veces me pregunto si algún día dejara de doler. Si arrancando las páginas de nuestros recuerdos podre ser libre. Si las promesas que hiciste se cumplirán o tu amor alguna vez fue real…O si algún día seré capaz de llorar por ti mientras te veo desaparecer entre las llamas de mi locura”_


End file.
